freshmanhonorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Aragorn
In the Fellowship of the ring, Tolkien exploits prophecies, actions, and other's opinions to show that Aragorn carries the scars of the past but also the hope of the future. '' Analyze Aragorn. How does Tolkien show him to us? What is his process of introduction? Track his characterization and what others think of him. How does he differ from the other men, creatures, wizards we have met in the novel so far (be specific)? What is his manner? Identify the paradox within him - almost a duality. What is his function? What is his view on the dark forces of evil? What information does he share with the fellowship? What does he not share and why? Contrast his approach to the past and its lore to Tom’s? What is the significance?'' How he is introduced: Tolkien introduces ' ' Striderhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aragorn to us in a dark room, weather-beaten, and mysteriously hidden. However, when he comes into the light he reveals a shaggy, grey flow of hair symbolizing wisdom. Also he respects Frodo and calls him Master Underhill in a humbling way as to prove that Strider's makes a goal to help and to use his skills and knowledge to be of service. What others think of him: No one really knows, but they leave him alone, no one really asks any questions because without him the hobbits would have been slaughtered by Sauron's servants. For example, if one looked in the face of death and someone begins to aid them, asking questions remains out of the question, that person just stays thankful and hangs on for dear life. Also Aragorn's first impression on Frodo worked because Frodo points out that if Aragornhttp://www.shmoop.com/fellowship-of-ring/aragorn.html worked for Sauron, he would probably try and look nice to get in his good graces. Later Pippin "not liking to show Strider his fear" went on ahead with Merry to look for Trolls proving his respect and desire to impress Strider. Differences: Striderhttp://www.sparknotes.com/film/lordoftherings/canalysis.html, an almost beastly, courageous man sacrifices life and limb to protect and defend the ring and the hobbits. He truly separates himself from the pack with his courage and knowledge, part of it comes from his age and manliness but the real bulk derives from his experience. Strider clearly differentiates himself from the rest of the fellowship solely with his lack of fear. As the hobbits all cower in fear, Strider "doesn't think they need to be afraid"(200) and guides them safely through the wilderness on their journey. Too many men become corrupted by the spreading evil of Middle Earth http://lotrproject.com/map/#zoom=3&lat=-1100&lon=1500&layers=BT and Strider remains one of the few men still hanging on to what used to be Middle Earth. Sauron's power and authority has corrupted the Black Riders, and Strider has a main attribute of difference in how though he was almost scarred by the evil of Middle Earth, he appears as a light in the dark, and also a hope for the future. Function: Aragorn, whether fate brings him to the hobbits or not, joins forces with them and plays a greatly vital and necessary role in the safety of the ring and the fellowship. The role Aragorn has been assigned essentially by Tolkien requires leadership, courage, and humility: three things Aragorn has acquired. Without Aragorn the hobbits would have died a while ago because they needed an adult, a father figure for that part of the journey. Aragornhttp://www.goodreads.com/quotes/tag/aragorn can also defend an army of ten black riders; he has mastered the sword and uses it to protect and defend the lives of the fellowship. Say the hobbits were hungry, Aragorn “has some skills as a hunter” (186) the hobbits could use. If the hobbits were trapped by Orcs Aragorn would be there because he plays the role of body-guard. He decided to be willing to give up everything and sacrifice everything for the good of the whole world essentially. So not only does Aragorn continue to help the hobbits and the fellowship but also the world. Infomation he shares: Aragorn, being dark and shady, had a few suspicions arise within the hobbits until a letter was sent in from Gandalf to Frodo. The letter basically tells Frodo to trust Aragorn and that Gandalf was on his way. The hobbits begin to question Aragorn to affirm Gandalf and eventually Aragorn rises and declares, through “life or death” he will protect the hobbits. He affirms the hobbits and Tolkien affirms the reader that Aragorn’s legitimacy is unparalleled and that he will standby through thick and thin, through rain or hail. Gandalf uses a certain poem, “All that is gold does not glitter” and Frodo asks Aragorn about it. Aragorn, again proving himself to the hobbits, says that he contrasts the gold because even though he doesn’t glitter himself he still represents a gold soul, a golden mind. What Aragorn tells the hobbits does not always physically help the hobbits, but it gives them a psychological edge with every task they approach. Tolkien wants the reader to be at peace with Aragorn and not assume the worst about him. Almost every word that comes out of Aragorn’s mouth remains vital and perfectly necessary for the hobbits to know and it will remain like that until the day Aragorn takes his last breath. View on Dark Forces: Just like every other living thing in the world Aragorn does not want to be killed by an evil monster. However, Aragorn loves to give people and creatures a chance to prove themselves, just like he was given a chance to blossom out of his dark exoskeleton. Aragorn has been through a lot, he has seen Middle Earth evolve right in front of his eyes into this warped and twisted version of what it once was. He looks at evil and though he sees the threat of it and the reality of the evil within it, he also sees the past and what it used to be. He sees real, legitimate hope that there is greater power than the evil around him. How Tolkien shows him to us/ his mannerisms: Tolkien continuously reveals Aragorn’s secrets to the reader throughout the novel. The reader seems almost incapable of turning the page without learning something incredibly new and interesting about Aragorn’s legacy in the past, courageous actions in the present, or foretold prophecies of the future. Mystery follows Aragorn wherever he travels and continuously shrouds him in a cloud of mystifying wonder. However, Tolkien hints at Aragorn’s purposes through the wise words of others and songs of the past, displayed to the reader through Gandalf in his letter to Frodo. Frodo has one sole purpose in this novel, to destroy the One Ring, and it seems that anyone and everyone would give their lives to either aid him in succeeding or contribute to his downfall and failure. Gandalf regards Aragorn as a friend, as he states in his letter to Frodo, “you may meet a friend of mine on the road...he knows our business and will help you” (Tolkien 166). Gandalf attempts to make sure that the Ring and the mission as a whole remain a secret, and he would only trust someone of great character and promise to assist Frodo on his perilous journey. Tolkien also reveals a great deal of Aragorn’s character to the reader via the opinions and attitudes displayed towards Aragorn by others, including figures of great power, such as Elrondhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elrond and Gandalfhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gandalf. Aragorn holds the complete and utter respect and trust of all those who follow him, consult with him, and fight beside him. Aragorn’s mere presence commands and demands respect and obedience. Even when the hobbits remain unaware of his true identity, they follow him whole-heartedly and without any trace of doubt. Even when Sam states his feelings about Aragorn’s choice of path and direction towards Rivendell, “‘You do make me feel uncomfortable and lonesome, Strider!’” (Tolkien 179) he does not hesitate to hang off of his every utterance, and put full faith in every one of his actions. One could also add Bilbo to the long list of figures who have great respect for Aragorn. Upon seeing Aragorn, Bilbo cries out, “‘The Dunadan! There you are at last’” (Tolkien 226). Dunadan refers to the great race of men as a whole. By referring to Aragorn as the Dunadan, Bilbo calls him the heir of the throne of men, a title of extreme power that alone demands respect and obedience. Although Tolkien uncovers a lot of Aragorn’s character, he has not yet revealed the whole truth; Aragorn continues to remain as a complex puzzle, left for the reader alone to solve. Sam and Kara ' '